


Voice of an Angel

by playpretendbetweenthetrees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playpretendbetweenthetrees/pseuds/playpretendbetweenthetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes shopping with Niall and Liam and he sorta kinda maybe falls for the cute guy with a beautiful voice and curly brown hair who's singing Christmas carols in the middle of the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemomento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemomento/gifts).



“C’mon Louis! I just want to go to the mall to get the new Pokemon game. Please?” Niall drags out the please and gives Louis his best puppy dog eyes. Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Save the puppy dog pout; it only works for Liam,” Louis retorts. Liam looks up from his phone, but Louis gives him a look and he goes back to not listening to them. “And don’t even try to use your Irish charm on me because it won’t work.”

“Oh c’mon Louis don’t be such a downer,” Liam chimes in as he pockets his phone. “We all need to do a bit of Christmas shopping anyway.”

Louis rolls his eyes again, huffs and throws his arms up in defeat. “Fine. Just lemme grab a coat because it’s fucking freezing out there and you two are horrible human beings for making me go out in it.” He goes to get his coat, but he doesn’t miss the playful smile on Liam’s face or the good-natured punch Niall gives Liam.

There are thousands of people at the mall. Okay maybe not thousands, but there’s still more people here than Louis would have liked to deal with. Louis sits on a bench outside of some electronic store that Niall and Liam are in. Niall is in a heated conversation with the cashier and Liam is doing his best to calm Niall down while shooting apologetic looks at the poor guy.

Bored, Louis gets up and starts walking around the mall. He watches as parents and their children race by, trying to get to the next store with the best deals. There are some teenager girls that giggle and huddle together as they shop for each other. Louis turns the corner and finds a stage set up in the middle of the cross section. It’s decorated with that fluffy fake snow and fake christmas trees and poinsettias. A microphone is set up in the middle of the stage. This perks Louis’s interest because he didn’t know they had live entertainment during the holidays. Usually he avoids the mall like the plague during this time of year because he can’t stand dealing with all the people. There’s a sign taped to the front of the stage that says the entertainment will return at 6:30. Louis glances down at his phone; it’s 6:29 so he decides to wait. Louis finds a bench and plops himself down on it.

Not much later, a boy emerges on the stage. Louis sits up straighter. He’s tall and lanky with gorgeous brown curls covering his head. His legs run a mile long and his lips are the perfect shade of pink and Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t have a sudden desire to kiss them.

“Hello? Mic check one two.” A voice comes on over the sound system. “Hello my name is Harry Styles and I’ll be singing some Christmas carols for you all while you doing your Christmas shopping.” His voice is not something Louis was expecting; it’s husky, and very pleasing to his ears.

A crowd begins forming around the stage. Louis makes his way over to it, pushing past people so he can get closer to the stage. A few people give him dirty looks, but he really couldn’t care less. 

This Harry Styles flashes a smile at the crowd as the music begins playing. Louis wants to melt right then and there; he wants to kiss this boy senseless to see what that obscene mouth of his can do; he wants to know if those curls are actually as soft as they look. And don’t even get him started on those gorgeous green eyes. Louis sighs inwardly. This boy should not be legal.

“Joy to the world,” Harry begins singing. His voice is like a mixture of honey and chocolate that the angels themselves made sure would wreck any person that hears it.

Louis stares up at Harry in fascination. Never in his life has he enjoyed this song more. Yes, even David Archuleta’s version could not hold a candle to this boy who has taken Louis’s heart. Halfway through the song, Louis’s pocket vibrates. Louis groans because he knows it’s either Niall or Liam asking where he is. He shoves past people - earning him a few more dirty looks - to get away from the stage so he can hear.

“What?” Louis snaps when he answers.

“Where’d you go, mate?” Niall sounds excited and Louis guesses that he got his game.

“I took a walk.” It’s not a lie, but it’s not the full truth either.

“Well, ya ready to go then? I know you want to get home.”

Louis bites his lip and chances a glance back at the stage. Harry is now in the middle of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Louis sighs, but turns to head back to the shop he left Niall and Liam at.

Louis lays in bed later that night, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. All he can think of is Harry Styles and how beautiful he was and that voice. Louis rolls onto his stomach and puts a pillow over his head. As he finally drifts to sleep, images of brown curls and emerald eyes dance through his mind.

-

The next morning Louis wakes up more chipper than he has in months. Niall and Liam eat cereal at the counter and give each other worried looks as Louis flutters about the kitchen, fixing eggs and bacon and toast, something he never does because he usually sets water on fire, but this cooking expedition goes without an incident and Niall and Liam exhale a sigh of relief when nothing catches on fire or explodes.

“Fuck you guys too,” Louis retorts as he sets his plate across from them and stabs his fork into egg.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” Liam asks, spoon full of cheerios halfway to his mouth. Niall is staring at Louis, too, waiting for an answer, absently eating his Lucky Charms still.

Louis smirks as he bites off a piece of toast. “I think I met the love of my life last night.”

Liam and Niall exchange a look. “Last night? As in last night when we were at the mall?” Liam’s eyebrows raise.

“He had the voice of an angel and these lips . . .” Louis trails off, a dreamy faraway look in his eyes. 

“Yeah well that sounds all great and stuff, but I hafta get to work,” Niall says as he gets up from the counter and sets his bowl in the sink, pointedly ignoring Louis.

“Yeah fuck you,” Louis calls after him. He looks back at Liam who is trying to suppress a smirk and then sighs. “Damn that leprechaun, he’s right. Gotta get to work.”

“You going to go back to the mall tonight to try to find him?” Liam follows Louis to his room and leans against the door, crossing his arms.

Louis sighs loudly as he digs through his drawers, trying to find his work clothes. “Doubt he’d even be there again.” Louis doesn’t have to actually look at Liam to know he’s giving Louis that look. The look that says “you lying to yourself and you know it”, but Louis can feel it boring into the back of his head. 

“Alright.” Liam leaves without another word.

Louis rolls his eyes so far back in his head he has a quick moment of panic that he went blind. He knows Liam is right and he should go back to the mall because really how many people find their soulmate, but Louis can’t stand the thought of him going to the mall and Harry not being there. It might just actually break his heart. He refuses to think about it as he tugs on his uniform. Louis works at a local pub because he likes the people that come through there and hearing the stories they have to tell, and during the holidays the owner has him dress up like an elf for “festive spirits”, but Louis knows it’s because he’s the shortest worker there, and the rest of them get a kick out of it.

When Louis walks in, he’s greeted by familiar faces and gets a few nods from unfamiliar faces. Stan, one of his co-workers, is waiting for him behind the counter with a hand towel thrown over his left shoulder and his eyebrows raised with curiosity.

“So I heard you met the love of your life.” Stan tries to hide the amused tone of voice and the smirk playing at his lips, but fails miserably.

“Did Niall tell you that?” Louis knows Niall comes in here every time before his shift at a nearby diner because he likes the beer and says a slight buzz is what keeps him from choking half the customers.

“A little birdy told me.” Stan’s eyes are wide and innocent, but Louis knows the true evil that lies behind them.

“Yeah a little blonde, Irish birdy that can’t keep his beak shut.” Louis doesn’t mean to sound bitter, but it comes out that way anyway.

“So tell me about him. I know you’re dying to.” Stan leans against the counter and looks at Louis expectantly as Louis fills up a pint for a customer. He hands it over with a smile, then falls against the opposite wall that’s basically just a giant mirror.

“Well, I saw him at the mall and he was on this stage singing Christmas songs and he’s like the love child of Jesus and an angel with these really obscene lips that were handcrafted by the devil himself just to spite me and oh god don’t even get me started on his eyes. They’re like two emeralds mined from up in heaven by the gods above,” Louis says in one breath and gasps loudly when he’s done, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen again.

An amused gleam is still readily present in Stan’s eyes. Louis gives him a playful shove and heads to the back room to grab more beer mugs. He hears the jingle of the bells that alerts them that someone is opening or closing the front door, but they get customers going in and out all the time so Louis doesn’t think anything of it. It’s not until he hears a voice. That voice. The voice that the angels took extra special care on so make sure they got it perfectly right and he drops all the mugs and the sound they make makes him wince. Thank goodness they’re plastic and not glass or he would’ve been really pissed at himself.

“Ya alright back there Lou?” He hears Stan call.

“Yeah! ‘M fine,” Louis hollers back and rushes to pick up the mugs. Just as he’s about to push through the curtains that separates the back room and the rest of the bar, he pauses. Does he really want the second time he sees Harry like this? Dressed as an elf and working in a bar. He bites his lip as he contemplates his next move. He’s still standing there when Stan shoves through the curtain so quickly that he nearly crashes into Louis.

“What’re you doin’ back here? Get back up there and to work. You’re not getting paid to just stand around,” Stan scolds him.

Louis goes through the curtains, being careful to keep his head down and squats to put the mugs away on the shelves beneath the counter. He takes a deep breath and stands up straight. Staring back at him are two green eyes that widen as they take in Louis’s appearance. Slowly, they go back to a normal size and a smile gradually spreads across his face.

“Hello there,” Harry speaks slowly like he’s specially preparing each word he says. “I just wanted to order another pint for a friend that’s coming later.”

“Y-yeah of course lemme get that for you,” Louis stutters and he hates himself for it. It also doesn’t help when he knocks over three other mugs when he’s trying to grab one for Harry and then almost overflows said mug because he’s too busy staring at Harry who is looking off somewhere else.

Harry hands Louis twenty quid and walks off before Louis can give him back his change. “You forgot your change,” Louis tries calling after him.

Harry turns around, walking backward and gives Louis a wink, “Keep the change, Louis.” He spins around gracefully like a fucking ballerina and slides into his chair.

Louis’s jaw drops and he’s wondering how Harry knows his name before it finally hits him that it’s on his name tag that’s pinned to his chest. He wants to smack his forehead, but he doesn’t want to look like an even more of an idiot.

The bell rings again and in comes a guy who looks like he stepped straight off a fashion runway in Paris. He spots harry instantly and sits in the chair across from him. Stan comes up behind Louis and sighs, “Damn, why do beautiful people flock together?”

Louis rests his elbow on the counter and leans his cheek against his palm. “It’s really not fair to the rest of us.”

Harry is sitting in a chair facing Louis, but his eyes are trained intently on his friend. Louis tries to ignore the drop in his stomach. Could Harry already be taken? Could that be his boyfriend? ‘Cause if it is, Louis has absolutely no chance in hell; the guy is way too beautiful.

Louis watches Harry’s expressions as he talks. When he smiles, it lights up his entire face and his eyes have this twinkle in them that could melt the Arctic. And when he’s deep in thought, his eyebrows knit together and his lips stick out slightly more like he forgot they were there and they’re doing their own thing.

Louis serves the customers one by one as they come, second after second, minute after minute, and hour after hour. He doesn’t realize how much time has passed until Stan taps him on the shoulder and tells Louis it’s almost time for closing. He glances over his shoulder; Harry and his friend have long finished their beers, but they’re still talking to each other. Louis walks over to them hesitantly.

“Sorry, lads, but we’re closing soon.” Louis’s voice comes out more confident that he is and he’s grateful for that.

Harry flashes him that winning smile and nods. “Sure, Louis.”

Louis’s cheeks redden, but he quickly coughs and covers his mouth with his hand to hid it.

“Louis?” The model raises his eyebrows and a knowing smile plays at his lips. “Hello, Louis. I’m Zayn.” He sticks a hand out for Louis to shake. 

Louis’s eyes widen and he’s at a loss for words. What the hell is going on here? is what he wants to say, but he shakes Zayn’s hand and chokes out something he hopes sounds like, “Uh closing.”

They nod and get up to leave, but not before Harry takes out his wallet and leaves something on the table. It isn’t until Louis is wiping off the tables that he sees it wasn’t a tip Harry had left, it’s a folded up piece of paper. Louis unfolds it carefully as if it’s something delicate enough to fall apart if he’s too rough with it. In carefully written words it says: I work Saturday 4-5. Louis is speechless which is saying a lot because that hardly ever happens. He pockets the note before Stan sees it because he knows Stan and he would be a bastard about it.

-

“Liam, please go with me,” Louis begs, jutting out his bottom lip to form his best puppy dog pout.

Liam groans and plops onto a barstool across the counter from Louis. “Why me? Why don’t you take Niall?” Liam nods his head in Niall’s direction. He’s yelling obscenities and death threats into his headset while he plays Call of Duty and stuffs crisps into his mouth by the handful.

Louis scrunches up his nose and folds his arms over his chest. “But I can trust you not to be a twat.”

“I can hear you!” Niall calls over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the screen.

Liam chuckles, but nods nonetheless. “Alright you have a fair point. I’ll go, but you’re buying me dinner!”

-

Finally, it’s Saturday and Louis can’t keep still. He’s rushing around the entire flat, cleaning everything to keep himself occupied and every so often he looks at himself in the mirror to check if his hair is still okay or if his shirt formed any wrinkles while he was vacuuming or dusting.

Niall and Liam watch from the couch. They’d turned the tv off awhile ago, opting to just watch Louis since it was more entertaining. Niall has that knowing glint in his eyes that Stan had the other day at work, but Liam looks more concerned which is to be expected from Liam since he likes to act like their dad most of the time: he scolds them and is their voice of reason through many hard times.

Louis makes sure to have Stan schedule his shift for later that week so he is able to watch Harry’s performance. The entire car ride, Louis’s knee bounces incessantly as he drums his fingers on his thigh.

The stage is set up, but no one is there yet. Louis glances at his watch; it’s only 3:30. Why did he think it was a good idea to come early? Now he’s just a ball of anxiety.

“C’mon,” Liam says as he puts a hand on Louis’s shoulder, steering him toward the food court. “I’m feeling pizza right now.” They get their pizza, but Louis is too nervous to eat anything. “Seriously you need to chill. It’ll be fine.” Liam tells him mid-bite.

Louis sighs. Yeah Liam’s probably right; he is most of the time anyway. Five minutes to four, they head toward the stage where Harry is busy setting up some things on the stage. Louis’s breath catches in his throat and he stops mid-step. Harry is completely decked out in Christmas attire from head to foot: an oversized ugly Christmas jumper and black skinny jeans that should not be legal and a classic santa hat that smushes his curls in all the right ways that makes Louis want to tug on them to see what kind of sounds Harry makes.

Louis makes his way next to the stage, pulling a reluctant Liam by the arm. Louis scans the crowd of shoppers, and his eyes land on a familiar face. It’s Zayn; he looks up and meets Louis’s gaze. His lips form a warm, inviting smile that would have captured him if he hadn’t already been smitten with Harry. Zayn’s eyes shift to Liam for a split second and his eyebrows raise in curiosity and he begins making his way over to them. Liam - who was previously facing Louis and had his back to Zayn - turns around when Zayn taps him on the shoulder. Liam takes a sharp breath unintentionally when his eyes rest on Zayn.

“Hello, Louis, who is your friend?” Zayn sticks out a hand for Liam to shake and gives him a very long and thorough once over, a sly smile playing at his lips.

“L-Liam,” he chokes out as he takes Zayn hand in his, giving it a short shake and then returning his hand to his pocket. Liam is a shade of red Louis didn’t even know Liam could turn.

“Hello, Liam,” Zayn says slowly, carefully forming his words. “I’m Zayn. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Uh yeah same here.”

Louis wants to roll his eyes at Liam who is a blushing mess, but he knows it’ll come back to bite him in the ass later.

“One, two, three. Hello everyone! How are you tonight?” Harry’s voice comes out of the speakers. Louis pivots on his heels to turn to the stage, Zayn and Liam completely forgotten.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Louis exclaims while he hits Liam’s arm who had made what sounded like a condescending comment, but Louis didn’t hear what it was.

Harry begins to sing “Silent Night” and Louis swears he’s about to turn into a puddle. Louis stares at Harry in complete fascination, not even caring that Liam and Zayn are probably making fun of him behind his back.

Harry goes on to sing Carol of the Bells, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Silent Night, It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas, and All I Want For Christmas Is You which Louis is almost one hundred percent sure that Harry sings to him, but then again Louis could just be imagining things.

“How did you like the show?” Harry licks his lips in a way that distracts Louis from any coherent thought he was about to make.

“Yes,” Louis finally gets out, but he quickly realizes that it’s not an actual answer to Harry’s question. Liam covers his mouth to suppress the laugh that’s building up in his throat and Zayn is smirking very openly at Louis’s mistake. “I mean yes I liked it and it was very good.” Louis tries to correct his mistake, but he doesn’t miss the amusement dancing in Harry’s eyes.

“Would you and your friend like to join Zayn and I for dinner?” Harry gives Liam a quick once over that looks like it’s more out of pure curiosity than lust, but that doesn’t stop Louis from being a tiny bit jealous.

“This is Liam,” Zayn says as he lazily puts an arm around Liam’s shoulders.

“Nice to meet you.” The pink is back on Liam’s cheeks. Harry lets out a hearty laugh that Louis is pretty sure helped create the universe because it’s so perfect.

“Louis, would you and Liam like to join Zayn and I for dinner?” Harry’s words roll off his tongue with an ease that shouldn’t be allowed to exist on this Earth.

“We would love to,” Liam saves when Louis doesn’t reply because honestly he didn’t even hear the question. But it’s not his fault! Those damn emerald eyes mesmerize Louis easier than any hypnotist could dream of doing.

They end up at some small diner that is decorated like the 50s. Even the waitresses are dressed in long poodle skirts and high ponytails.

“Can I get you guys started on some drinks,” the waitress asks with a too bright smile and she seems nice enough, but with the look Harry is giving her it makes Louis instantly not like her and he knows he has no right to be jealous, but he can’t just squash that feeling.

“A coke please.” Harry rests his chin on his laced fingers and gives her that smile that does things to Louis, but that doesn’t seem to phase her.

“Uh yeah a coke for me too please,” Louis says, shocked that the waitress is still functioning.

“Same,” Zayn says nonchalantly, looking over the menu.

“Water, please,” Liam squeaks out, but it’s more like a question.

The waitress smirks at him and winks, “Sure thing cutie.”

Zayn’s head snaps up to glare at her, but her back is already turned to them as she walks back into the kitchen.

Louis lifts up his menu to hide his smirk.

“So how long do you think it’ll be before they get together?” Harry leans over to whisper in Louis’s ear.

Louis drops his menu to get a better look and Zayn and Liam across from him. Zayn is smirking as he whispers something that turns Liam bright red, but there’s the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Louis leans into Harry and whispers, “I give it a week tops.” Louis looks up at Harry which is his first mistake because dammit those eyes look like they hold the secret to life. His second mistake is letting his guard down because the next thing he knows is the waitress is clearing her throat and looking at him expectantly.

“Have you decided on what you’d like?” She asks in a tone that makes Louis suspect it wasn’t the first time she had to ask him.

“Uh double cheeseburger please,” Louis gives her a sheepish grin and hands over the menu. Across the table, Zayn and Liam are giving him a knowing smirk and he really, really wants to yell at them because they’ve only known each other a few hours and already they’re mirroring each other. It’s sickening really.

Their meal is eaten in anything but silence. Louis learns that Harry and Zayn have known each other since they were three and have gone to school together forever and are currently in uni together as well. Also, Harry has been singing basically since he could talk. What really sparks Louis’s interest is that Harry is single which Zayn was very adamant about letting Louis know.

They part that night; Louis and Liam with Harry’s and Zayn’s numbers and promises of getting together soon since they are all on a break for the holidays from uni.

“Glad you came?” Louis asks as he gently bumps his shoulder into Liam’s. Liam looks at the ground and smiles.

“Yeah,” he replies, “I had a lot of fun.”

Niall - bless his Irish heart - is wide awake and waiting for them on the couch so they can tell him everything that happened and they do.

-

Louis absolutely does not spend the next few days staring at his phone. Really he doesn’t because that would just be down right pathetic and Louis Tomlinson is not pathetic. Most of the time anyway.

He sighs and tosses his phone onto his bed because watching it will not make Harry text him any sooner and he refuses to crack and text Harry first because he doesn’t want to come off as desperate. He leaves his phone there for the rest of the day so he’s not tempted to text Harry. And he’s very successful for the most part except for the fact that he’s thinking about Harry the entire time. His eyes and the way he smiles when Louis says something particularly funny or the way he ruffles his hair when it gets in his face or absently when he’s talking and it’s almost like a nervous habit if it’s even possibly for Harry Styles to be nervous.

After marathoning The Lord of the Rings series with Niall and Liam all day, he finally goes back into his room and checks his phone. He tries to ignore that empty feeling in his stomach when he doesn’t see a text especially one with Harry’s name on it. He tosses it back on the bed and just as he’s about to walk out the door, he hears it vibrate and jumps onto his bed. He rolls onto his back and brings the phone up to his face.

9pm at Las Escapadas. Bring anyone you want

His phone vibrates again a beat after he’s done reading the text.

Just not a date  
Oh and make sure to bring Liam

He stares at the messages. Just not a date jumps out at him. Is there a reason Harry doesn’t want Louis to bring a date? Nah probably not, Louis tries to reason with himself, but there’s a nagging in the back of his head that tells him there is something more to that and it sounds suspiciously like Liam.

Louis checks his phone and jumps straight up because it’s already seven and he needs to get ready because being in sweats all day while eating nothing but crisps and popcorn takes its toll.

“Liam! Niall!” Louis shouts, running into the living room. They both look at him with apathy, the laziness of the day took its toll on them, too.

“We’re going clubbing tonight so go get dressed!” Louis exclaims and throws his hands up excitedly. Liam opens his mouth to groan, but Louis quick says, “Zayn’s going and he wants you to be there.” Which shuts him up quite nicely.

“Wait. So I finally get to meet the infamous Harry and Zayn then?” Niall asks with his eyebrows raised so high they get lost in his limp blonde hair. Louis nods, a huge grin planted on his face. Niall mimics his smile. “I’m in.”

Harry and Zayn are waiting for them outside of the club. It’s all blinding lights and blaring music. Harry says something to the bouncer and he lets them in without a second glance. Inside the music is even louder and the lights are even brighter. The five of them retreat to the bar where the noise is slightly more manageable.

“So you’re Harry,” Niall shouts over the noise and shakes Harry’s hand then then turns to Zayn and shakes his, “and you’re Zayn. Nice to meet you guys. I’ve heard loads about you.”

Louis and Liam quickly turn to the bartender and order a drink to hide their embarrassment.

“So you’ve been talking about me,” Harry presses against Louis’s back and whispers in his ear. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t like it and yeah maybe he presses back slightly but who could really blame him?

Louis turns around, but keeps the closeness, ignoring the way their fronts graze against each other. He looks up at Harry. “And so what if I have?”

This time Louis sees the smirk on Harry’s lips instead of just hearing it. Harry leans in again, “You’ll just have to wait and find out.”

Louis ignores the way those words make his stomach flip.

“Care to dance?” Harry takes a step back and holds out his hand for Louis. Louis looks at it and downs his drink because there is no way he is doing this sober. Okay so Louis doesn’t exactly do dancing at all because there’s always some creepy guy that wants to be all up in his business and he’s just not down for that especially when he’s just at the club trying to have a good night with his friends. It’s different with Harry though. He doesn’t act like a creep or grind so hard that it’s like he’s trying to get off on it.

Louis doesn’t know how long they dance, but they’re suddenly interrupted by some random guy tapping Harry on the shoulder. Louis is ready to go back to the bar and sulk into some more vodka - or was it tequila - but the guy asks if he can cut in, indicating that he wants to dance with Louis. Harry doesn’t look too happy, but he obliges anyway.

The guy comes up behind Louis, places a hand on Louis’s waist and moves so close to Louis, Louis can feel just about everything, and he is not happy about that. He wants it to be Harry that he dances with, not this random guy. Sure he’s fit and everything, but he’s not Harry.

Louis chances a glance at the bar. Harry looks like he’s going to commit murder and Louis can’t help the satisfied feeling at Harry’s jealousy. Feeling a bit daring, Louis looks straight into Harry’s eyes, bites his lip and tosses his head back. Even from here, Louis can see Harry’s eyes darken with jealousy. He takes a gulp of his drink and sets it down on the counter. Niall leans in and says something that has Niall rolling, but Harry only looks angrier.

When the song changes, Louis turns around to the guy he was dancing with and says, “Thanks, mate, but I gotta get back to my friends.” He juts a thumb in the direction of the bar.

“I’m not done though,” the guy says and pulls Louis back to him by his hips.

Louis laughs in disbelief and pushes the guy away by his chest. “Well, I am.”

“Just one more dance, babe,” he reaches for Louis again, but he’s pushed back by a pair of arms that seem to come out of nowhere. Louis whips around to find Harry looking extremely pissed.

“He doesn’t want to dance with you anymore,” Harry says darkly. He steps in front of Louis, giving the guy a look that dares him to try anything.

The guy scoffs and crosses his arms defiantly. “And what gives you the right? Are you his boyfriend or something?”

Louis opens his mouth to say something, but Harry says, “Not yet, but I’m working on it.” Louis is so shocked that he doesn’t resist or even notice when Harry puts a hand on his back and leads him out of the crowd, but they don’t head back to the bar. Harry steers him toward the bathroom instead.

“Out!” He barks at some poor guy who’s mid pee and glares at him expectantly. The guy hurries to zip up his pants and runs out the door. 

Harry doesn’t wait for the door to close before he’s pushing Louis up against it, his hands on either side of Louis’s head and his lips dangerously close to Louis’s neck.

“What did you mean out there by ‘I’m working on it’?” It comes out more breathless than Louis had intended.

Harry runs his nose from Louis’s collarbone to his ear. It’s cold and makes Louis shiver. “Exactly what it sounds like. Louis, I want to know everything about you. The way you look when you wake up in the morning and what sounds you make I tickle your sides and how your lips taste.”

Louis’s mind swims because Harry is still doing that thing with his nose and it’s really difficult to form any words. “No one is stopping you.”

Harry lifts his head and meets Louis’s eyes with his own. “Do you mean that? Do you honestly, truly mean that?”

Louis nods his head so vigorously that he feels like it’s going to fall off. A smile slowly spreads across Harry’s face, but this smile isn’t filled with a hidden agenda. This smile is genuine and sincere. Harry leans in slowly like he’s giving Louis the option to back out, but Louis would never. He reaches up to meet Harry halfway and yeah Harry’s lips are definitely as soft as Louis imagined. Somehow Louis’s arms find their way up Harry’s torso and around his neck while Harry’s snake around Louis’s waist. Louis loses himself in the way Harry’s body fits perfectly against his and how he smells like peppermint and alcohol; it’s intoxicating and not just because of the alcohol running through both their systems.

“We should probably go on a proper date,” Louis gasps when they finally part. Harry rests his forehead on Louis’s, both of them breathing heavily.

“Probably,” Harry laughs out and grins like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

-

The next week and a half passes in a blur of Louis and Harry going on very unusual dates like kayaking in the middle of the night or having paint wars while dressed completely in white. Sometimes Liam and Zayn join them, but most of the time they don’t.

Louis enjoys tagging along with Harry whenever he sings at the mall. It’s still too overcrowded and noisy for Louis, but he endures it because the things Harry can do with his voice are incredible and Louis loves every moment of it. Harry comes in a few times when Louis has a shift at the bar and Harry claims he likes the beer, but Louis has a suspicion that it’s more about the fact that Harry doesn’t like drunk guys hitting on Louis.

“So my birthday is coming up next week,” Louis slyly - or so he thinks - puts out there as he wipes another glass with a towel.

“Oh is it now?” Harry looks up at Louis through his lashes, smirking because Louis has not shut up about his birthday the last few days. Liam and Niall have learned to tune him out and Zayn is too busy making heart eyes at Liam to care, but Harry thinks it’s adorable how excited Louis gets. 

“Don’t get cheeky with me,” Louis snaps, but that only makes Harry’s smirk widen because he loves riling up Louis. He adores how flustered he gets and the way his cheeks turn pink.

“Why not? You’re so sexy when you put me in check.” Harry takes another sip of his beer. He’s been nursing it all night because he says he likes to keep his wits about him in case something happens.

Louis’s cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of pink and Louis angles his face away from Harry so he can’t see, but he knows that Harry already saw it and he probably has that damn smirk like he does whenever he unhinges Louis. Smug bastard.

“Yes, well just don’t forget because really if my own boyfriend doesn’t remember my birthday, Niall and Liam will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be there.”

-

Louis spends all of Christmas Eve/ his birthday putting up decorations and bossing Liam and Niall around. Harry had offered to come over and help, but Louis doesn’t want Harry to see it until it’s all done. Louis sets out the bottles of vodka and wine because he plans to get spectacularly drunk tonight because it’s normally what he does. Usually it’s because he’s wallowing in self-pity, but this year he plans on celebrating because this year he is finally happy. 

The doorbell rings and Louis freezes, checking his watch; it’s half an hour before Harry and Zayn are supposed to come over. Liam opens the door and Louis lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes that it’s just the guy from the bakery dropping off his cake. He has a few last minute things to put up - like the mistletoe above every doorway except the front door.

When Harry and Zayn show up, they bring two more bottles of wine and yeah they are definitely getting shit-faced tonight.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” Harry whispers in Louis’s ear when they embrace. When they part, Harry hands Louis a small box wrapped really horribly, but Louis loves it anyway because it’s from Harry and apparently Harry is shit at wrapping things, but that’s makes it perfect in Louis’s eyes. 

“I love it, Harry. Thank you,” Louis says as he turns the still wrapped gift over in his hands.

Harry chuckles. “You haven’t even opened it yet.”

“I know, but I don’t need to open it to appreciate it.” Louis looks up at Harry through his eyelashes just like Harry always does to him.

Harry takes a step toward Louis, their bodies now only millimeters apart. Louis’s breath catches in his throat, but he doesn’t step away because he honestly doesn’t want to. He likes the effect Harry has on him.

“Why don’t we get this party started, yeah?” Harry leans in dangerously close and for a second, Louis thinks Harry’s going to kiss him so he closes his eyes and waits, but nothing happens and he opens his eyes to find Harry looking at him very amused.

Louis coughs to cover up his embarrassment. “Right, yes, well, Liam! Break out the wine!” Louis yells in the direction of the kitchen where he and Zayn had disappeared to and Louis really does not want to walk in on what they were doing.

“Which one?” Liam yells back and Louis hears Harry chuckle behind him. Louis wants to scold him for that but it’s a fair question because there are at least five bottles.

“Quit fooling around with Zayn and just grab one.” Louis huffs and puts his hands on his hips.

Louis feels Harry’s arms wrap around his midsection and his chin rest on Louis’s shoulder. “You’re adorable. Have I told you that yet?”

Louis leans into Harry and grins, “Yes, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it a few more times.”

Harry chuckles again, softly this time though, like it’s a secret meant just for them.

“Oi! Where’s the alcohol I was promised?” Niall yells as he comes around the corner. His eyes widen when he sees Harry and Louis together and then he rolls them. “Can’t you two be cute some other time?”

Harry lets go of Louis and Louis walks past Niall, patting him lightly on the cheek, “It’s my birthday and I shall do what or who I please.” He chuckles when he hears Niall making gagging sounds.

The five of them have a nice buzz going on a few hours later - except Niall who has had more to drink than the rest of them combined - and they’re laughing at Niall who’s trying to tell some story, but his words keep slurring together and they have no idea what he’s saying.

After a while, Harry gets up and grabs his coat. Louis stands straight up, which he really shouldn’t have because the alcohol makes him unbalanced and he almost falls back onto the couch.

“You’re leaving?” Louis can’t help the hurt in his voice.

“I really can’t stay,” Harry says, a smile playing at his lips.

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Louis smirks back. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to do a rendition of Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” He hears Niall groan behind him.

“I’ve got to go away,” Harry sings, shrugging on his coat.

“Baby, it’s cold out there,” Louis sings back, taking a step toward Harry.

“Ugh, they’re really gonna do it aren’t they? They’re gonna sing that damn song.” Niall takes another swig of wine. They gave him his own bottle awhile ago because it was too much work trying to get him to give it back.

“This evening has been,” Harry continues, completely ignoring Niall.

“Been hoping that you’d drop in.” Louis takes another step toward Harry so now he’s within arm’s length.

“So very nice.”

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” Louis takes Harry’s hands in his own.

“My mother will start to worry.” Harry waggles his eyebrows.

“You’re twenty! I don’t think your mum will care all that much,” Zayn shouts from the couch.

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“My father will be pacing the floor.” Harry drops Louis’s hand and heads toward the kitchen.

“Just listen to that fireplace roar.”

“We don’t have a fireplace, Lou!” Liam retorts, giggling most likely due to the alcohol.

“Now really I’d better scurry.” Harry walks around the island

“Sweetheart, what’s your hurry?” Louis grins like a child on Christmas morning.

“Well, maybe just a half a drink more.” Harry hands Louis a bottle of wine.

“Why don’t you put some records on while I pour.” Louis pours some in a glass and hands it back to Harry.

“The neighbors might think.” Harry takes a sip.

“No, I’m pretty sure the neighbors already know.” Zayn calls and it makes Liam giggle even harder.

“Baby, it’s bad out there.”

“Say, what’s in this drink?” Harry looks suspiciously at the glass and then smiles because he can’t help himself.

“Probably some rum and vodka and a bit of scotch.” Niall falls over the back of the couch because he’s laughing so hard at his own joke.

“No cabs to be had out there.”

“I wish I knew how.”

“Your eyes are like starlight now.”

“To break this spell.” Harry winks at Louis.

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” Louis reaches up to touch Harry’s curls, but Harry runs away and gives Louis a playful smile.

“Oh no, mate. Don’t tell him that. Harry gets a big head whenever someone compliments his hair,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“I oughta say no no no.” Harry wags his finger at Louis.

“Mind if I move in close?” Louis slides up next to Harry

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.” Harry shrugs.

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” 

“I really can’t stay.”

“Baby, don’t hold out.”

“Oh, but it’s cold outside,” Harry and Louis sing in unison.

“I simply must go.” Harry heads toward the door.

“Baby, it’s cold outside.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him back.

“The answer is no.”

“But baby, it’s cold outside.”

“This welcome has been.”

“So lucky that you dropped in.”

“So nice and warm.” Harry boops Louis’s nose.

“Look out that window at the storm.”

“There’s no storm mate,” Liam states, completely serious.

“My sister will be suspicious.”

“Gosh, your lips look delicious.”

“Excuse me while I go barf,” Niall says, making gagging sounds that cause another round of laughter from Liam and Zayn.

“And my brother will be there at the door.”

“You ain’t got a brother, Harry,” Zayn points out.

“Waves upon a tropical shore.”

“My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.”

“Ooooh baby, you’re so delicious.”

“TMI guys!” Liam hollers.

“Maybe just one little kiss more.” Harry kisses Louis briefly on the cheek.

“Never such a blizzard before.”

“Pretty sure there’s no blizzard,” Liam points out.

“Oh, I gotta go home.”

“You’ll freeze to the bone out there.”

“Hey, lend me your coat.” Harry tugs at Louis’s jumper.

“It’s up to your knees out there.”

“You’ve really been grand.”

“I thrill when you touch my hand.” Louis laces his fingers with Harry’s.

“But don’t you see?”

“How can you do this thing to me?”

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow.”

“Making my lifelong sorrow.”

“At least there will be plenty implied.” Harry winks seductively at Louis that makes Louis bite his lip.

“If you caught pneumonia and died.”

“I really can’t stay.”

“Get over that old out.”

“I never understood that line,” Louis hears Niall whisper to Zayn who giggles in response.

“Baby, it’s cold outside,” they sing together again.

“It is kinda chilly,” Harry says rather than sings.

“Just stay right here, baby,” Louis counters and hooks his fingers through Harry’s belt loops, pulling him closer. “You don’t have to be anywhere.”

“Alright, you win,” Harry giggles as he wraps his arms around Louis’s shoulders and leans in to kiss him. It’s simple and sweet and chaste and Louis really, really likes it. “I didn’t know you could sing,” Harry says when they finally part.

“Well, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Louis says, walking his fingers up Harry’s chest.

“And I can’t wait to learn about all of them.” Harry pulls out a bit of mistletoe from his back pocket and hangs it above their heads.

“Where did you get that mistletoe?” Louis asks, looking up at it suspiciously.

“I snagged it from the bathroom.” Harry’s eyes are full of mischief and Louis would be lying if he said it didn’t excite him.

“Oh kiss me you fool!” Louis grabs the back of Harry’s head and pulls him gently into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! And a special shout out to Jasmine for being my rock while I was writing this, bless your heart.


End file.
